Game Controls
All known controls since pre-alpha 0.0.10... (Hold F1 ingame to show a table with some basic controls. It also contains a link to the Quick Reference Board of the Official Rawbots Website) At the moment there are two main view modes in Rawbots: The basic world view, where you can build your bots and do some terraforming, and the console, where you can access the system commands and do the visual programming. The World View 'Camera Controls:' There are two camera modes: 1st person mode views the world through a camera part and 1st person mode rotates the view arround a focused bot part. *Use the Arrow Keys, to rotate the camera arround the focused part *'LeftShift + Up/Down-Arrows' to zoom in/out *'Tab + LMB' (left-mouse-button) on a part to focus the camera on this part *'Tab' to toggle between 1st/3rd person view :: If the actual focus isn't a camera, the game will choose one automatically for the 3rd person view. If the focused part is somehow connected to a bot with a camera, it will use this one, if not, it will take the next camera in the cam-cycle. *'LeftShift + Tab' to jump to the next camera in the cam-cycle :: As you add new camera parts to the world, they will be added to the end of the cam-cycle. At the moment there is no other way to determine this sequence. Notice! A camera also works as an encapsulation of each bot's program! : For example, two ellbows in your world, listening to the "w/s" keys via input samplers in their visual program, will both react on these inputs, as long as they aren't related to a camera part. This means, as soon as a part is related to a construction which contains at least one camera, it will be encapsulated from the rest of the world. When pressing keys in this case, only these visual programs, which are related to the actual focused part/construction, will listen to these inputs. There are cases, where parts aren't connected physically, but via their visual programming operands, which also counts as a "logic-connection" and therefor, they are also related to this encapsulated system. 'Bot Building:' Rawbots has its own special ways to manipulate bot parts, which can be mastered with ease. 'Spawning Parts:' *'LeftCtrl + LMB' on the ground (the planets surface or any world geometry) to''' quick-spawn parts''' *'LMB + Drag' a part, to grab and move it arround 'Basic Connection:' *'Hold "1" '''to start a step-by-step connecting operation (release "1" to cancel it) :: ''Be sure to hold "1" and not "Num_1" on the num-pad! *''LMB 'on a part to select part-1 :: It will be highlighted and a connection point will be shown. *'RMB 'on part-1 to switch the connection point *'LMB 'on another part to select the part-2 :: A preview of the result will be shown. :: To determine the used connection point on part-2, simply hover the one you would like to use with the mouse :: ''You may need to adjust your camera angle, which can still be done without releasing "1". *RMB '''to rotate the preview :: You can still move to another connection point of part-2 after rotating *'LMB on the preview will confirm the operation :: Part-1 will be forced to move to its desired location on part-2 now. :: In some cases this may fail because of different reasons. :: You can not connect two parts of one and the same construction to each other with this operation. :: The force is based on the orientation and distance of part-1 and -2 so replacing them before the operation may help. ''If part-1 is not connected to any other parts, it will have no collision while it is forced to move to part-2.'' :: :: The operation is completed as soon as both parts are sticked together. Release "1" before this is done to cancel it. These are distanced connections which can also be used to create supports in your constructions. It is done quite the same way like a basic connection is done. *'''Hold "2" to start a voltaic arc operation *'LMB '''on a part to select part-1 *'RMB''' on part-1 to switch the connection point *'LMB' on another part to select part-2 *'RMB' on part-2 to switch the connection point *'LMB' the preview to confirm the operation :: The arc will remeber the orientation and location of the parts, as they have been connected, and do its best to keep these. :: If the operation fails, the points you tried to connect may be to far appart from each other. :: The maximum range of a VA is about 4-5 continuums long. Disconnect Parts: : - "0" + LMB on any part, will break all its connections - BACKSPACE + LMB on any part, will permanently remove ! the part + all parts connected to it + their programs ! from your world Just be carefull when using this combination (It's not confirmed yet, but it may be DELETE instead, on your keyboard) /spoiler ...and edit the world geometry...spoiler They are called, hexagons, earth, dirt-block... however, we are speaking about the hexagonal, flat and quite big pieces of geometry on our planets. The starting planet in lab_101 doesn't have one. There are also thin platforms and pillars/columns - While holding "6", hover a hex... ...on any of its side-edges, to select a platform... ...on any of its 6 corners on the top surface, to select a pillar... ...on any of its surface's inner area, to select a new hex... ...and RMB there, to switch between ramps and hex... ...LMB to place the selected geometry - "7" + LMB on a geometry, will remove it /spoiler /spoiler ...The console...spoiler ...where you can access some system commands...spoiler (First of all, you should know that there exists a little issue atm. After using ALT+TAB to get to the desktop and coming back, the console won't register your inputs like usual any longer. This is because it didn't catch the release of ALT and still belives it's pressed now. Hit the ALT key again and it will be done.) Have an eye on the bottom line of the console. When typing a known command and pressing enter, it will be written to the left side of the left of the colon. This tells you, that you are in this command now. Most commands contain a itemlist. This list will be shown now like "command : item1 | item2 | item..." The first item will be already selected and written. - TAB or LeftShift + TAB, to switch to the next or previous item You can also clear out the already written item and type, the one you would like, in manually - Enter to confirm your selection... - Up/Down-Arrows, to iterate trough your recently used command-lines... - LeftCtrl + "A" to move cursor to beginning of line - LeftCtrl + "E" to move cursor to end of line - LeftAlt + Backspace to delete a word - LeftCtrl + "U" to clear input line - LeftCtrl + "K" to delete everything after the cursor Known commands are: - help shows a list of commands - load shows a list of worlds you can load Pre-alpha 0.0.9 can load "lab or gaia", while lab_101 only contains "lab". Load doesn't mean, "load a saved file", it will load the latest save of each world - save will save your world as it is - reset shows a list to load a saved version of this world Which means, it will show the gaia saves only, when you have gaia loaded, for example - shutdown closes the game without saving! - settings grants access to the settings hex-grid There you can confrim your serial-key and set the default daytime of your world - spawn let's you spawn different bot parts lab_101 only /spoiler ..and do the visual programming...spoiler This guide doesn't show how to do the programming, but it tells you, which controls you can use in there - LMB (through the background) on a part, to bring up its hexgrid This closes the actual hexgrid, if the clicked part has no program-connections to it. Beware, it happened often to me, that i setup some complex programs, didn't already connect them to anything, and clicked accidently on a part in the world... no way to bring back up such unconnected hexes! - LeftShift + LMB on a part (in the world), to bring up its hexgrid into the actual one So this wont close the actual hexgrid. Also notice, that hexes can be stacked/overlapped - Hover a part-hex with the mouse, to highlight the part in the world If it is out of sight, a line will direct to it - MMB and Drag, to move arround the hexgrid - MouseWheel to zoom in/out the grid - LefCtrl + LMB on an empty hex to add a new operant-hex Empty hexes are the gray ones. It wont work to click the black area arround them. - LMB on a hex and Drag, to move it arround - LMB on a hex, to enter its value/items - LeftCtrl + LMB and Drag a hexon another hex, to make a connection This only works with inputs (blue) and outputs (red). If your Drag destination is outside the screen, just keep holding LeftCrtl + LMB and use MMB to drag the hexgrid - LeftCtrl + LeftShift + LMB on a hex to break its connections with the first click and delete it and all its inputs/outputs with the second click - LeftCtrl + LMB on a hex, to enter its permissions - LeftAlt + LMB on a hex, to enter the passcode /spoiler /spoiler ...to switch between the modes, use ESC. Pls help me to improve this Guide/Collection! Tell me if you found a Control which isn't listed. Have Fun